goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Smile (TV channel)
'Smile '(originaly Smilish Network from 2004 to 2014) was a television network for immature audiences and family. It was launched on August 16, 2004 at 10AM with programming specially for children, and is owned by a joint venture between GoAnimate Media and Viacom of the Republic of Guy, with GoAnimate Media's ownership greater than Viacom of the Republic of Guy's. The channel mostly aired Baby Shows and it airs concerts for teenagers, animated sitcoms for teens and children, cartoons for younger and older children, preschool programming and some live-action content, mostly educational news at 6PM and game shows for children and teens. Aimed at ages 5-15, Smile also contained content rated 16+ and was aired from midnight to 6am, to protect children from watching violent content that can damage their brains and infringe their physical activity. On February 13, 2018, it was announced that Smile will merge with Fearnet Fanon to make Grounded TV which is set to launch in May 21, 2018. Most of Smile's programming was moved to Vyond Network and Annello while a handful of the show currently airs on Grounded TV. List of former Smile programming Smile is only running for kids 5-15. *Greeny Phatom (edited for content) (August 16, 2004 - June 15, 2015) *Smile News (August 23, 2004 - May 14, 2018) *The Loud House (January 8, 2017 - May 21, 2018) *The Fairly OddParents (September 1, 2004 - May 21, 2018) *The Amazing World of Gumball (July 5, 2013 - May 12, 2018) *SpongeBob SquarePants (August 3, 2005 - May 21, 2018) * The Eric Show (August 3, 2005 - February 21, 2012) * Garfield and Friends (September 9, 2005 - March 22, 2007, August 15, 2014 - May 21, 2018) * The Real Ghostbusters (September 13, 2016 - May 13, 2018) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (October 1, 2004 - May 21, 2018) * Teen Titans Go! (July 6, 2015 - May 21, 2018) * The Paul Show (October 1, 2004 - May 13, 2018) * The Cosby Show (October 1, 2004 - November 24, 2014) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (August 3, 2005 - December 1, 2008) Smile at Night Smile at Night was running for people 16 and older. * Bloody Teens (August 31, 2004 - April 1, 2011) * The Simpsons (July 25, 2005 - May 20, 2018) * The Eric Show (February 22, 2012 - May 20, 2018) * Family Guy (August 7, 2005 - May 20, 2018) * Robot Chicken (January 12, 2006 - May 20, 2018) * South Park (August 31, 2004 - May 20, 2018) * The Bad Life of Daniel (August 31, 2004 - May 20, 2018) * American Dad (July 31, 2005 - May 20, 2018) * Duckman (August 31, 2004 - May 2, 2007) * The Cleveland Show (September 15, 2011 - May 1, 2012) * Sit Down, Shut Up! (August 4, 2016 - October 18, 2016) * Futurama (January 19, 2018 - May 20, 2018) * The FLINOBEP Show (December 28, 2008 - May 20, 2018) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (August 31, 2004 - May 20, 2018) * KassanTV's Shooter Show (September 12, 2014 - May 11, 2018) * King of the Hill (August 31, 2004 - May 20, 2018) * The Oblongs (August 31, 2004 - December 5, 2007) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (September 12, 2014 - May 20, 2018) * The Last Man on Earth (March 24, 2016 - May 20, 2018) * Stinky gets Grounded (March 12, 2006 - May 20, 2018) * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (August 31, 2004 - May 20, 2018) * Naruto (August 31, 2004 - December 28, 2008, August 1, 2012 - May 20, 2018) * Home Movies (August 31, 2004 - May 20, 2018) Category:Television networks Category:Defunct Company Category:Television networks that merged with another